


Bendy x reader

by Blueberry_Neko



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_Neko/pseuds/Blueberry_Neko
Summary: :3





	1. Heya guys!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thefiremarkedbunny (DA) (may best friend)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thefiremarkedbunny+%28DA%29+%28may+best+friend%29).



People ask me, "what do you do with your life?" and i say. "nothing." :3


	2. Have any ideas?

im kinda stumped on how to start this series so if u have any ideas tell me! I'm always happy to take suggestions! :)


	3. The beginning (du! du! duuuuuu!) :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to make things up as I go! Also, I'm going to base the reader off of myself to start the story! If you don't like that way the reader acts just tell me how to make it better! Thx! :3

You never really liked to be alone. But sometimes in life you have to be alone at some point. You were sitting in your favorite chair watching tv alone. It's not that you want to forget them, you just want to forget your past. No matter what you say or do nothing can bring them back. It's been that way every since you were 6. You remember the day it happened like it was yesterday. You were playing with your dad, he was pushing you on the swing set you used to love so much. You both soon went inside to eat ice cream with mom. Mother turned to look at you holding a ice cream scooper. "what flavor ice cream would you like sweety?" You looked at the flavors and pointed to (favorite ice cream flavor). She smiled and turned to the counter where the ice cream was. She pulled out a bowl and scooped the ice cream. You looked at the ice cream watching with anticipation at it slowly fell into the bowl. Mother then grabbed a spoon and slid the spoon under the clump of cold ice cream. She went to hand the bowl to you but brought it back to her chest. "what the magic word~" you laughed and said 'please'. She smiled and handed you the ice cream. You walked over to the table and sat down your ice cream climbing into the chair. You took out the spoon from under the clump of ice cream and digging it into it and pulling out a little bite of the yummy ice cream and putting it to your lips. As you were just about to put it in your mouth, you jumped when someone started to tickle your sides. You started to laugh as your dad came up from behind you. "is the ice cream yummy?" 'I haven't got to taste it yet daddy!' He laughed and hugged you from behind. That was the last good day. You miss them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this up my parents ARE alive! So when i said i would base the reader off myself i ment the personality! (also this is just the reader's backstory) Hope you enjoyed! :3


	4. Bendy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

You don't remember much about your mom and dad. All you remember is that your mom worked at a bakery and you father worked at a studio where he drew the popular characters from a cartoon 'Bendy And Friends'. You remember walking through the studio and going desk to desk watching other people draw your favorite character Bendy. You don't know why you liked him so much but there is just something about him that made you curious about the little devil's backstory. If you remember correctly you like about a block away from the abandoned place. You should really check it out sometime!

 

You walked into your kitchen and pulled out a pot from a cabinet above you stove. You pulled it down and held it under the sink why letting the water fill up the pot. You then put the pot full of water on the stove and waited.

 

{Time skip brought to you by me eating popcorn and writing a fanfic about a blob of ink!} 

 

You then added the noodles and TA DA! instant noodles!

 

(My first though was Alphas) :3

 

You put the noodles on your plate and- dropped the plate....on the floor....good job reader... >:)

 

You look down at the mess you made. 'Why does this have to happen to me?!' Thats when you notice that the instant noodles don't have alot of 'noodles' just alot of instant... so now you don't have anything to eat. You check the fridge and there is absolutely NO food in the fridge. You sigh as you pick up the remains of your once easy-to-make food that was defeated by gravity. That means you have to go into the outside world and get outsiders food and bring it inside from the outside and cook the outsiders food. 0-0 (you have no idea how long that took me to wright! XD)

 

You decide that you'll go to the store and pick up some food. You walk out the front door and lock it. You then jiggle the handle to make sure you locked the door correctly. You walk to your car and hop in. You put your key in the key hole and turn the key. The motor makes a sound and then goes silent. You try again and does the same thing. You sit in your seat and think about your life choices for a bit. You finally decide to walk to the store. You look up at the sky and watches the clouds darken around you, like there going to suck you in at any moment. You wish you were that interesting of a person, for something interesting like that to happen to you. Instead you watch them fly right past you, like boys in the 7th grade. You try to make eye contact and the boys just float on by watching the popular girls play with their hair and talk about makup. But really you could care less about the popular boys. You know you can find better. 

 

You where almost to the store when a bolt of lighting hit a pole about 9 feet away from where your standing. You jumped backwards and raced towards a different direction. You squinted trying to look through the rain that started coming down like bullets that pierce every part of your body. You held your arms to our chest why your (h/c) hair blew in the wind going all different directions depending on which way the wind was forcefully blowing. 

 

Thats when you notice a house In the distance. You race towards the house as another lightning bolt strikes in the air. You run as fast as your legs can carry you until you got to the door. You knocked on the door but no answer. You tried the handle and the door opened. You ran through the door and close it forcefully. The door makes a 'BANG' and then silence. You turn around and take in your surroundings. Your eyes widen when you see the posters. You remember those posters. You walked up to the poster and stared at it for a long time. You don't remember the last time you saw good ol' Bendy and Borris. You then herd a 'click' and the projected in the main room started to play a blank screen and catchy music that was most likely feathered in alot of the 'Bendy And Friends' Tv show. You cooked your head to the side as you had so many questions flooding your mind. Who? What? How?....'B-Bendy?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWEH HEH HEH! Hope you enjoyed! :3


	5. B-Bendy?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

You look at shadowy figure, eyes widened in horror. That's when you notice that the shadowy figure was walking towards you.

It came closer into the bit of light in probably this entire place. Tail. Horns. smile. Bendy.

You took a step backwards and herd the floor creak. The shadow or 'Bendy' was getting very close you panicked and sprinted to the door. Just as you grabbed the handle the floor gave out.

You jumped from the door handle to the floor boards. The boards creaked under your weight and your palms started to get sweaty. Just then the figure stood in front of you.

It bent down the your face level, **_'that's what you get for abandoning us, creator'_** You looked at the black liquid dripping off his face and into the hole you will soon plummet into if you don't get up.

'LISTEN HERE PAL! IF HAD A HORRIBLE NIGHT SO FAR! FIRST MY NOODLES! THEN MY CAR! NOW I'M GOING TO DIE BECAUSE YOU WONT HELP ME OUT OF THE GOD FORSAKEN HOLE!'

He looked at you and the black that covered his face was starting to disappear for sight. ' ** _Y-you mean, your not the creator?..._** ' 'NO!' he looked at you with excitement. ' _ **Your not the creator** **?!**_ '

He grabbed your hand and yanked you up so fast you two went flying. You landed on top of Bendy _**'**_ _ **oof!'**_ He looked up at you and started to turn black with the substance like before. 

You couldn't tell if he was blushing or if he is angry. Mostly because he was always smiling right? You finally got your head off of his chest and looked down at him. You gave him a 'i'm sorry about  all of this!' look.

 _ **'GET OFF ME OR ILL THROW YOU BACK TO THE HOLE!'**_ You scrambled to get off of him but instead put your hand in the black goo that was poring out of his eyes. 'EWW!'

You lifted your hand off the floor and barrel rolled off of him without using your 'infected' hand. 'W-What is this?!' He looks at you why wiping the black stuff with his gloved hand.  _ **'Ink'**_ You look at your hand.

'oh...' He looks away with a hint of black across his cheeks. 'You OK?' He quickly turns to you and waves his hands in front of him.  _ **'Y-Yep! i'm just dandy!**_ He winks one of his eyes closed and shrugs in a cartoon like way.

The black across his cheeks spreads like a wild fire going to where his ears would be if he had ears. You giggle as he crossed his arms and puffs out one of his cheeks. You get carious and goes to touch his horn like head.

You touch the top of his head and he shivers at the physical contact. You giggle again and move your hand back and forth in the crease of his head between his horns. He lowers for you to do it more and starts to was his black tail back and forth.

He pushed his head against your hand for more. You stop and take your hand away from his head. He puts his lower lip out and it starts to quiver like a baby. You pat his head once more and you start to feel drowsy. You lay on the floor and close your eyes 

and

         drift

                    off

                             to

                                    sleep

_**'goodnight, who ever you are. Sweet dreams.'** _

 


	6. Thanks! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

OMG i got 17 kudos!

Ok so people are probably saying 'Blueberry... That's not that much...' 

Well! It's a lot for my first fanfiction! 

Thx soooo much guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the next chapter will come shortly! Be patient young grasshopper! (lol is that how the saying goes? XD ) AND! If you guys have any requests tell meh! 
> 
> Also, Im thinking about doing a face reveal but idk i'm ugly! XD
> 
> Anyway bye guys!


	7. What are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3 noice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It took me so long to continue this story! I will try to write as often as i can! :3

You woke up on hard wooden floor. "what happened?..." ' _ **YOU FELL ASLEEP'**_  

You looked up at a shadow towering over you and started to slowly craw backwards until you hit the wall. You looked at the shadow "B-Bendy right?" **_'IN THE FLESH!... ERM... INK...'_**  

You held the wall for support and pulled your weight up. You slowly crept towards the... devil? You really don't know what he is.

"so..." _**'SO?'**_ "if you don't mind me asking, how are you you... ya know... alive?"

_**'ID RATHER NOT TALK ABOUT IT"**_ "Oh...OK" "..." The ink devil looks down with a sad expression.

You get closer to the ink devil do you need a hug?" **_'N-NO! S-STAY AWAY!'_**   "Bendy, I can help you."

The demon looks at you with ink dripping down his face.

You inch closer to Bendy until your nose to 'nose' (that didn't work out but I'm too lazy to think of another way of saying it! :3)

Bendy try's to back away but you rap your arms around his waist (  (づ￣ ³￣)づ  ) and pull him in for a hug.

He flinched at the contact but soon melts into the hug. He puts his arms around your neck and pushes his face into the crook of your neck.

_**'T-THANK YOU (Y-YN)**_ "shhhh Its OK" The demon sobs into your neck which causes the top of your shirt to stain black.

You pull him down to the ground and sits him in your lap. " listen, if you have anything to talk about or something that is bothering you tell me, OK?"

The demon nods in approval. **_"T-THANK YOU"_** You put your hand on the demons head and rub the back of his head slowly in a calming way.

The demons breaths became softer and shorter. He was asleep. You lean against the wall with him in your arms.

You were about to push the demon off until you heard a 'THUD' down the hallway.

You looked down the dark hallway at a shadow standing there.

Your widened your eyes at the shadow down the hall and wrapped your arms tighter around Bendy.

"B-Bendy, wake up"

 


	8. how are you alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK so this chapter has cussing in it so if you don't like it tell me in the comments and ill stop putting bad language in the story! :3 Enjoy!

You slightly shake the ink demon. He stirs but fell back to sleep. You looked at the shadow getting closer to the both of you.

In a moment of quick thinking you slapped the back of Bendy's head. _ **'**_

_**Ow! what was that f-'  
** _

You turned his head toward the shadow down the hall and he froze in shock.

You saw his eyes squint in anger as he started to hiss holding you tighter in his arms.

The shadow started to walk towards you faster than before until it reached the outer shadow.

The shadow stepped into the light and saw it was... Boris?!

He looked broken down and tore up, his 'ribs' stuck out of his chest and black was poring out of his eyes.

Boris hung his mouth open while black was oozing down his chin.

 ** _'B-Boris?'_** The ink demon started to loosen his grip on your waist and slowly stood up.

His tail started to sway back and forth slowly, than started gaining speed.

 **'H-Hey B-Bendy Ol P-Pal'** The wolf opened his arms wide asking for an embrace.

Bendy ran towards his old friend and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.  
Boris looked past Bendy and we met eyes.

He widened his eyes at the site of you.

He scowled at you and you sat back more, frightened.

**'Bendy... w-who's that...'**

Bendy stopped hugging Boris so tight and looked at you with widened eyes.

**'WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HUMANS BENDY!'**

Bendy looked taken back and slowly stepped away from the angered wolf.

**'B-Boris, she isn't like the other humans who hurt us! She is very-'**

Boris interrupted Bendy ~~~~**THAT'S WHAT THEY WANT YOU TO THINK BEFORE THEY STAB YOU IN THE GOD DAMN BACK!'**

You widened your eyes at Boris and slowly stood up.

**'I won't let what happened to me happen to Bendy!'**

He pushed past Bendy and started walking towards you.

You widened your eyes and started to sprint down a hall you didn't notice until now.

You herd Boris run after you as you turned a corner you saw a desk and a cardboard cut out of Bendy.

You looked around the small open area, remembering this was your father's work room.

You looked at a door to your right and tried to open it.

The door wouldn't open, guessing it was locked from the inside.

You ran backwards and ran into the door with all your force but failed sliding door holding your arm.

**'I Don't U-Understand why H-Humans are so c-cruel'**

He looked down at your hurting form and bent down to your level.

He held your chin with his finger and looked you in your eyes.

**'I'm trusting that your not as heartless as those other assholes.'**

He stood up helping you to your feet.

At that moment bendy rushed up to us out of breath holding his hand out like saying 'no'.

**'B-Boris i *heavy breathing* i think w-we should give her a chance!'**

He looked at us with a questioning expression.

Boris laughs quietly at Bendy's expression and turns to you.

**' I still don't trust you, but i won't hurt you because Bendy seems to enjoy your company'**

You sighed a breath of relief until Boris leaned in really close to your ear.

**;If your try ANYTHING you will die a slow painful death, got it?'**

You nodded quickly as the wolf stepped away from you.

Bendy looked confused and turned to you, you smiled lightly as his face lit up with black.

Boris clapped his hands together **'So! who's up for fixing me up? I want to get back my sexy bod!'**

You and Bendy laughed and Boris looked mad, sad, and confused at the same time.

**'Hey! What's so funny?!'**


	9. How is a demon so pure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

You walked back down the same street you drove down everyday. You pushed up the backpack on your back higher. You walked up to your door and unlocked it.

You walked into the pitch dark room and closed the door behind you. You reached to the wall and turned on the light.

You swung the backpack off your arm and onto the floor and unzipped the bag.

Your reached into the bag and grabbed a large jar full of a black liquid. You opened in and dumped it onto your kitchen floor. The black liquid slowly built into Bendy.

_**'You could of stopped swinging the bag so much gee-sh.'**_ 'Heh sorry' You scratched the back of your head. _**'**_

_**So where is the sewing kit you were talking about?'** _ ' Probably in my closet.'

You started towards your room and opened the door. You looked around the average sized room. You smiled at your bed and jumped onto it.

You slightly bounced and put your arms behind your head.

You closed your eyes taking in the room that is flower scented because of those plug in smelly things your friend F/N got you a few years ago.

You her the door creak open a bit more and opened your eyes to a Bendy standing over you.

_**'Are you OK?'**_ He put his face ever closer to yours. You shot your head up in fright and hit heads with the demon. _**'OW! Damn Y/N!'**_ He held his head with his hands. "Don't do that Bendy! You scared the shit out of me!'

_**'Heh sorry Y/N'**_ He took his hands off of his head and put them up in defense. 

'OK lets just get the sewing kit so we can fix Boris.' The demon nods and you both open your closet and search for the sewing kit.

You start to search through were your photos and other junk is. _**'um... hey Y/N? '**_ You look over at the demon and widen your eyes.

The demon is holding a pair of your underwear.

"G-Give those to m-me!' Your face is as red as a tomato as you try to snatch them from the devil.

He looks at you and his face is a dark black.

**_'H-Here...'_** He he hands you your underwear and you stand up and drag the demon out of your room by his tail.

**_'OW! COULD YOU STOP DRAGGING ME?!'_** 'Your waiting here' You point to the ground and you walk back into your room.

There is on thing that doesn't make sense... how is a demon so pure?!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update! I will try to write a chapter every day! :3


	10. So Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

OK so in the last chapter i said in the notes that i would try to add a chapter every day... its been FOREVER since i last updated! Truthfully i lost interest in BATIM a while ago but i hate it when a author stops a story so ima keep at it as much as i can! I had things to attend and places to go unexpectedly. I hope you all understand and i will try to add in a chapter a week (?) 

 

Peace out my Ink Demon lovers~


	11. Don't Get Your Hopes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

I'm so glad so many people like this story! I'm so sorry to everyone for not keeping up on this story! Lifes getting pretty heavy! :0 

I ask the readers of this book to tell me whether you want a short chapter in a closer amount of time or a long chapter to make up for the missed progress!

Byeeeeeeee!!!

 

Also, shoutout to EddsworldLover101 for being being an all out great person! You should definitely check them out! :3

(they got themselves some mighty fine fan fics over on EdsworldLover101 land) 

<http://archiveofourown.org/users/EddsworldLover101/pseuds/EddsworldLover101>

 

Here, have a horse!

 
    
    
       ,
    _,,)\.~,,._
    (()`  ``)\))),,_
     |     \ ''((\)))),,_          ____
     |6`   |   ''((\())) "-.____.-"    `-.-,
     |    .'\    ''))))'                  \)))
     |   |   `.     ''                     ((((
     \, _)     \/                          |))))
      `'        |                          (((((
                \                  |       ))))))
                 `|    |           ,\     /((((((
                  |   / `-.______.<  \   |  )))))
                  |   |  /         `. \  \  ((((
                  |  / \ |           `.\  | (((
                  \  | | |             )| |  ))
                   | | | |             || |  '
    
    
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    
    
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    
    
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    
    
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    
    
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    
    
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    
    
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    
    
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    
    
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    
    
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    
    
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    
    
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |  
    	       | | | |             || |   
    Legs, legs, what's on the menu :3  


End file.
